User talk:Felipe24502
Hi, welcome to Teonis Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Momergil page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Momergil (Talk) 03:23, April 19, 2011 Falácias e algo mais Olá, Felipe24502! Noto que estás online agora (acabastes de editar minha caixa de mensagens ^^). Antes de prestar-lhe a ajuda que vou fazer o possível para responder ao menor prazo (valendo lembrar que hoje já era para eu estar dormindo - agora são 00:30 aqui no sul do Brasil), só gostaria de lembrar que as postagens de conversas devem ser sempre finalizadas com assinatura (~~~~). Isso facilita bastante a conversa e seu registro, tudo bem? Também gostaria de lembrar que as conversas sempre são feitas "ping-pongueando" entre as caixas de mensagens de cada usuário. Em outras palavras, quando fores responder a esta mensagem, deverás fazê-lo na minha página de recados, e não nessa sua. Finalmente, gostaria de lembrar-lhe que a minha wiki ainda está em construção e as políticas ainda não foram completamente desenvolvidas. Se desejas já começar a contribuir, vou então pedi-lo para que siga, de maneira geral, as diretrizes da Wikipédia lusófona (enquanto que em casos de categorização e nome de artigos, a anglófona). Há bastante trabalho a ser feito, e toda ajuda é bem-vinda! E esqueça o bendito Teonismo. Aquilo foi besteira minha ^^ Quando o site crescer (se Deus quiser), pretendo excluir tudo isso enquanto migrar a wiki para um servidor particular não-Wikia (que é infelizment bastante instável =/). Obrigado, mais uma vez, pela sua disposição e boa-noite. Momergil 03:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) *'(edit)' Nota: não se esqueça das referências! Abraços! Momergil 03:40, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Resposta: primeira parte Olá! Segue minha primeira resposta: A falácia ad hominem somente acontece quando alguém apresenta um argumento ou uma alegação e, em resposta, acontece um ataque à pessoa ao invez de ao argumento/alegação. Pode-se fazer ataques à pessoa sem ser um ad hominem - sendo, neste caso, apenas uma crítica - caso o contexto não seja o de resposta, mas de análise. Se qualquer analise por conta própria que atacasse a pessoa fosse uma falácia ad hominem, pobre dos críticos! Não poderíamos ouvi-los nunca! (o que é naturalmente absurod). Resumindo: Atacar uma pessoa por si só não é ad hominem. O contexto dita. Se é apenas uma análise, então pode haver ataque. Agora, se for uma revisão, uma resposta num debate/discussão ou coisa do gênero, e um argumento/alegação for "posta na mesa" e responderem atacando a pessoa, então temos a falácia. Note, todavia, que é possível fazer os dois numa dessas respostas: a pessoa pode atacar primeiro o argumentador e depois responder ao argumento propriamente dito (ou na ordem contrária). Neste caso, como ele de fato respondeu ao argumento, então sua crítica pessoal não conta como falácia (a situação final não é ad hominem, mas "crítica à pessoa + resposta". Resposta: segunda parte: as falácias Note bem. Falácias não são algo rígido, inflexível, como que "tem falácia, tá errado." O problema da falácia é que ela é como uma ponte praticamente quebrada: não é seguro passar por ela, mas pode acontecer algum caso específico em que um sortudo passa e sai sem problemas. O melhor exemplo para isso é a falácia de composição. Segundo ela, é non sequitur afirmar que um todo tem uma dada propriedade porque todas as suas partes tem aquela propriedade. Por exemplo, "todas as minhas células são irracionais. Logo, eu sou um ser irracional" (note que este exemplo pressupõe o monismo mente-corpo, é claro, mas deixe isso pra lá). Mas note este outro caso: "Porque todas as lajotas (i.e. todas as partes) de um piso são verdes, então o piso (o todo) é verde." Neste caso, não só é o caso do primeiro como do segundo, como também é o caso que o piso é verde exatamente porque todas as suas partes o são! Isso indica que "a estrutura lógica de um caso falacioso é furado e, portanto, inseguro. Pode ser o caso que o atendecente da questão seja verdadeiro e o consequente também, pode ser até o caso que o consequente é verdadeiro por causa do antecedente, mas o que vale é notar que aquela linha de inferência lógica não é sempre válida e sua aplicação pode dar em erros". Por outr lado, um modus ponens nunca dará erro. Nestes caso, a questão é a seguinte: se você tem algum argumento que recai num raciocínio falacioso (i.e. uma falácia), você deve, além de dar o argumento, dar uma boa razão para crer-se que, naquele caso, a inferência lógica é válida. POr exemplo, no caso do chão verde e suas lajotas, você poderia recomendar o leitor a fazer um exercício de imaginação ou apresentar fotos sequenciais que demonstrem que esse é o caso. Por outro lado, se você apenas mostrar o argumento, então, a princípio, o leitor estará justificado em desqualificar o seu argumento com a simples observação de que ele é falacioso, i.e., a princípio não tem como chegar à conclusão pretendida pela linha de raciocínio ilógico empregado. Veremos os seus exemplos: ;Post hoc ergo propter hoc :De fato, a frase contem a falácia. I.e. não é necessariamente, só porque a rendição do Japão veio depois do uso das armas nucleares que necessariamente um aconteceu por causa (i.e.numa relação causal) do outro. Podemos conceber uma situação onde o Japão já ia se render - os documentos até já estavam prontos para serem entregue, só faltava uma data -, e a detonação da bomba apenas apressou o pedido de rendição. Nesta situação, tal rendição aconteceu por causa da bomba? Não; como foi visto, a decisão veio antes. Logo, vemos que apenas porque um evento veio depois do outro não significa que um tenha uma relação causal com o outro. ;Definição muito ampla :Não creio que o contexto afete caso. Podes dar um exemplo? Pois em qualquer caso, aquilo trata-se de uma definição, não de uma exposiçao de atributos. POdemos conceber uma situação onde uma pessoa chega para a outra e diz: "esta maça é vermelha". Tudo bem. Mas ela definir a maçã de forma tão ampla é falaciosa - imagine, há vários objetos que são redondos e vermelhos e que não são maçãs! Definições devem ser necessariamente precisas para fazer distinção dos demais objetos. Fazer definição ampla é sempre um erro de, bom, linguística. ;Outros casos :Vejo outra hora. Vou dormir! ^^ Abraços! Momergil 05:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC)